Tammy "Wilson" Faith
Tammy "Wilson" Faith is a solace from Easter Harrow . Recently, she has resided in East Harrow where she was a member of the Ghosts and served as Crudhammer's right hand man, "Wilson". Tammy abhors violence and will go to great lengths to resolve all conflicts peacefully. She is a firm believer that there is goodness in all men-- even the likes of Jimmy Dudeson and Crudhammer-- and prides herself on being able to draw this goodness from them. Skills and Powers Disarming Presense In certain cases, Tammy is able to use her calming voice and presence to defuse charged situations. If successful, those present in the situation find themselves unable to commit violence while they can see or hear her. Allies or enemies who make it through the situation without committing violence are rewarded. This ability has proven useful not only with violent humans but plants as well, as Tammy was able to calm the dreaded red vines of the Death Zone even as they aimed Crudhammer's guns at her. Alive in the World Tammy is a skilled chameleon who can easily take her bearings in new settings. She often uses this to find a way to ingratiate herself while drawing minimal attention. Tapping into the Maelstrom Tammy's link to the Psychic Maelstrom is tenous. She lives in constant fear that Mayor Scantron and his wolves will find her. She cannot risk a failed attempt to access the maelstrom When she does access the maelstrom, it is through her connection to the Earth. She must pick up a bit of dirt and rub it in her hands. Therefore, if there is no available dirt or dust, Tammy is incapable of tapping in. The Sugar Shack Tammy is based out of the Sugar Shack, where she stores her mother's yeast culture. It serves as her threshold, a place of safety, providing a bit of protection and, sometimes, even more. This protection nulls the effects of the Death Zone. History Early Life Raised by her mother, the baker of Easter Harrow, Tammy was a curious girl with an ability to see the best in things, even in these dark times. As she grew older, though, Tammy began to see undeniably strange happenings. There were dogs with bleeding eyes, small thunderstorms of rain that turned to insects as it hit the ground, and a pitch black smoke that occiasionally rose from the tips of the town's tree branches. Somehow, it was always Tammy alone who witnessed these horrors. She'd run to tell her mother or her friends but, in every instance, by the time they returned all would be back to normal. Still, as the visions persisted, Tammy began to question what she knew of her idyllic hometown. On the night of her seventeenth birthday, Tammy lay in bed looking at the stars through the hole in her wall. She watched as Mayor Scantron strolled down the town's maindrag, whistling as he went, merrily twirling his cane. Just outside her house, the Mayor looked up at Tammy as if he'd known she was watching him all along. He winked at her, sending a chill down her spine. Just then, Tammy's mother ran from the house. She stood, blocking the doorway, her hands covered in flour. "You stay away from here!" she bellowed at Mayor Scantron. Scantron turned to Tammy's mother and answered only, his voice was somehow different-- or, more accurately, it was as if Tammy was hearing his true voice for the first time. It was broken and jangled, almost incomprehnsible as he whispered "too late." He drew a blade from his cane and lunged at Tammy's mother, his feet no longer seeming to touch the ground. Tammy's mother stumbled into her room, clutching her yeast culture, drops of her own blood soaking into it. "You must leave," she said, blood bubbling from her mouth. "This town is full of wolves." Tammy tried to take care of her mother but she insisted she leave, taking the yeast culture with her. "It will protect you, now that I no longer can," were her final words. Tammy took the culture and fled into the night. Tammy has since spent her life on the run. In each temporary resting place, she does her best to fight for the forces of good while remaining just a step ahead of the wolves. Season 2 Tammy made her first appearance as a member of Crudhammer's Ghosts. She served as Wilson, Crudhammer's trusted right hand man. While Tammy often disagreed with Crudhammer's brash and reckless nature (not to mention the glee and ease with which he committed atrocious acts of violence) she also knew him to be a confused child with power far beyond his own comprehension. She served quietly in hopes that he might protect her from the wolves and, in return, she would protect him from himself. Tammy often found herself overwhelmed with emotions in the face of her namesake's memory. Notably, she broke down in tears on the expedition to the Death Zone at the site of Wilson's grave. She sees Wilson's death as a moment in which three possibly great men brought out the worst in each other. Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Ghosts